1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for testing a grease. More particularly, it relates to a device for testing the tackiness or resistance to shock loading that a grease has.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with a wide variety of apparatus for testing a grease's properties; such as, viscosity, lubricity, extreme pressure lubricating properties, water resistance and tenacity. Typical apparatuses are described in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,569 describes a side by side grease tester with objects in side by side channels being manually slidable to feel the effects of the lubricity of the respective greases.
1,990,063 DESCRIBES A DISPLAY DEVICE FOR SHOWING THE LUBRICATING PROPERTIES OF GREASES. Rotation of a motor at low power is affected by the friction of the grease in the bearing. Centrifugal force on pivotally mounted flyweights reflect the lubricating properties.
2,700,228 DEMONSTRATES THE OIL VISCOSITY WITH A BALL IN A GLASS TUBE OF THE OIL.
3,444,629 SHOWS A SHOCK ABSORBER IN A SIDE BY SIDE TESTER.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that the prior art has not provided a suitable test apparatus for testing the resistance of a grease to being displaced under shock loading. Expressed otherwise, the prior art has not provided apparatus for measuring the tackiness or resistance to shock loading by respective greases in side by side display apparatus.